shadowlandonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Phoenix00017
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have ShadowLand Online Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse I was waiting for someone to make this, thx where you up to in the game(gate of ages) ---- Glad to help. :) I just wanted to get it started, gonna need other people to really fill in the details. I'm not too far - only the third section in the first era (Sword of Destiny or something like that). Phoenix00017 07:33, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Cool, every body on my server(most) are ahead of me life 2 chapters. im up to Land of emptiness, Holy territory. What server you play on Hello ive created tooltips for this Wiki: javascript but i cant put it to Common.js due to my low rights. It enables tooltips by hovering mouse over special made template:TooltipLink - on my page Dorun there are few examples how it works. If you want to test it for yourself before posting it public you can edit http://shadowlandonline.wikia.com/wiki/User:Phoenix00017/wikia.js file so that script will work only for you. Dorun 19:18, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, that's pretty awesome. Looks great, and works well. :) I've added it to the common.js so we can start using it on the site. Thanks!! Phoenix00017 20:45, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sorry for inconvinience but ive updated some of script javascript Changelog: #disabled wiki tooltip (aka title) so it no longers bugs you when viewing #added possibility of changing displayed tooltip width (new parameter in tooltiplink template) #fixed bug of displaying too much text from article #tooltip will now get text from between tags: ' and ' instead from ''' .>;; think someone accidently deleted it While its not messed up, it is clearly not where it belongs, can you make the alchemy page bigger? 61 looks quite odd where its at. I'll not be adding any higher than 61 on the page for a bit, until i upgrade my forces, but eventually it will need to be enlarged. Thanks I've made up some screenshot composite type maps for the Elder's quests. Thought of doing it in the middle of farming Quest 26 for BA, so there's a horse where the chest used to be. Also, Quest 29 ended (unexpectedly) when I picked up a chest, so that map is, unfortunately, incomplete. Wish I'd had this idea sooner, so I'd have more quest maps to upload. Anyway, this is my 1st time editing a wiki(a) ever, so I'm sure there're better ways to do the formatting... Phoenix00017 I'm editing the page (http://shadowlandonline.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Hero:_Imperial_Paladin) in the part of skills, you could help with the template, because is duplicated, showing the levels twice. Peckiz 02:34, December 23, 2011 (UTC) level 81 alch, 9677 / 8:53:50